WINGS
by 1000PaperUnicorns
Summary: Dick and Wally are kidnapped by a vicious cult who are out for more than just blood...Slight Birdflash. Lots of Wally/Dick whump and angst.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is probably the outcome of too many nights sitting around doing nothing. I'm a huge Birdflash fan so thought I'd write my own multi chapter fic. And if any of you are familiar with any of my other works, this is loosely based off my old fic Blood Atonement. If you enjoy whump, angst and torture this fic is _definitely_ for you. **

**So to help things be a little less confusing Dick is 17 and Wally is 19. I also know where I'm going with this story, but I'm open to suggestions on plots or pairings you would like to see in the next chapter :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"It's your fault."

"Oh well, how was I supposed to know?" Wally West snickered, nearly colliding with a glass door. He stumbled and righted himself, thankful Dick was too engrossed in his bruised ego to notice. "I'm surprised you didn't beat him with one of your little wing-ding things…"

Dick made a face.

He cocked his head to the side and gave the red-head speedster a well-practiced batman glare, blue eyes blazing. They both stepped off the curb of the Gotham Cinema.

"His intensions were obvious you moron," Dick chided, trying to hide the sudden epidemic of rosacea all over his cheeks and chucked a green gummie worm at the boy.

"Obvious in that he thought you were _cute_ or that he's an old _perv_?" Wally retorted, snatching the worm out of the air and swallowing it whole.

_Repulsive jerk_… Dick glared.

"Excuse me while I _vomit_," he muttered, scrunching up his nose in disgust.

"Nothing wrong with being upfront with someone," Wally said, choking as he tried to contain the spasm of laughter threatening to erupt from behind clenched teeth. He was thoroughly enjoying the rare moment. "What did he say? Your eyes were like '_blue ice glaciers_-'"

"I'm never taking off my mask again."

"-poetic. Over exaggerated, but poetic," Wally went on.

"He put his hand on my _thigh_," Dick interjected.

Wally shrugged. "A friendly gesture."

"I told him I was seventeen and he asked _why that mattered_."

"He totally wanted to go bungee jumping." Wally grinned, waving off Dick's scandalized rants and shaking his head.

Dick scowled and gripped a handful of his raven hair. "Why me? Why is it _always_ me?"

"Because you're adorable," Wally smirked, popping him on the nose with a finger. "No one can resist that cute face you make when you're mad."

Dick looked quizzically at him. "Don't know if I should be flattered or offended."

"I-" Wally trailed off as his train of thought shifted to Dick suddenly stuffing handfuls of gummies in his face like a madman. _Uhh, PTSD much_? The red-head quickly snatched the bag from his grasp.

"I think you've had enough of those, Wonder Boy," Wally said, devouring them as he spoke, ignoring Dick's scowl. "We are not doing the sugar high thing again. Seen it, been there before and I will _never go there again_. Remember Batman's face after you programed Rebecca Black into every electronic device in the batcave and he was forced to listen to Friday for days before he could get the Trojan off?" Wally shivered and gathered his coat tighter around him. "Yeah, pretty sure I traded my soul for life that day."

A mischievous grin spread across Dick's face then. "I thought it was pretty funny. "

"You have a very sick sense of _fun_, Rob…Ow! HEY!" Wally squealed as Dick flicked him on the nose, successfully seizing his gummies back. Wally lunged for them but Dick stopped him with a finger.

"Nah ah, don't even think about it, Baywatch," wicked smile plastered on Dick's face. "Try it again and I'll hack into every electronic _you_ own and make sure Justin Bieber haunts you for the rest of your life."

"You wouldn't."

"I would love to."

Wally clenched his growling stomach, "Then FEED ME! I've been eating my gum I'm so hungry!"

"You just ate ten minutes ago!" Dick barked.

"Well, excuse me for having a high metabolism," Wally chimed.

"It's psychological."

"It's _fueling-my-super-human-abilities_, Rob. Have to keep the engine running. Something you G.U.O's wouldn't understand."

Dick stopped. "What did you just call me?"

"Great Unlucky One," Wally admitted, raising his chin challengingly.

Dick shoved him across the parking lot.

"I wish you would get fat from all those calories."

"You're just jealous because Black Canary put you on that raw food diet," Wally retorted. "And I'm totally telling on you for eating those gummy worms. She's gonna _get you_!"

"Alright fine! I get it. What do you want?" Dick huffed, glowering. He should've known Wally would fish out that ploy.

"Winstin's?" Wally suggested, giving Dick the puppy dog stare. "They have a sick stack of chili fries…"

"That's ten blocks!" Dick exclaimed, checking his cell. "And it's 8:45 and Bruce said he'd pick us up at 9."

"Are you serious?" Wally laughed, walking backwards as he turned to face the seventeen-year-old. "Dude, I can get us there in _two seconds_."

"No, Wally. You're banned from using your powers in Gotham while on play-dates remember? The last thing I want is a pissed off Bruce."

"We're not gonna piss off Bruce," Wally said, grabbing Dick by the shoulder, stopping the boy in front of him. "Just tell him we're at Winstin's and have him pick us up there." The red-head snatched away Dick's phone and began scrolling through his contact list. "Here, I'll text him for you since you're being such a jerk."

Dick face-palmed and heaved a sigh. This was not how the night was supposed go. Bruce would ground Wally from ever visiting again and Dick would be banned from having any social life completely.

"Fine," Dick sighed, his breath ghosting through the air. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans against the cold. Winter was unfortunately threatening to make an early comeback this year. "But no super-speed. No point in attracting unwanted attention to ourselves."

* * *

The walk took longer than he expected. Why did he keep letting Wally get him into these situations? Maybe part of him wanted to defy Bruce in some way. Prove he was grown and capable of making his own decisions. Yet there was a sinking feeling that told him it wasn't just Bruce that made him apprehensive, it was the city itself. Gotham wasn't exactly benign.

Wally suddenly grabbed the hood of Dick's jacket and hurled him into a dark alleyway. Dick nearly tripped over himself and managed a small yelp in surprise.

"C'mon Boy Blunder I know a shortcut-"

"Are you crazy!" Dick cried, wrenching himself from the boys grasp. "This is GOTHAM not Central City, Wally! You don't just take shortcuts. Unless you fancy your throat ripped out by some gutter punk after your cash!"

Wally frowned at his sudden outburst.

"Sorry man, didn't know you were going to be such a wuss…" deliberately shoving Dick roughly to the side as he walked back toward the main street.

Suddenly there was a shuffle and a low snicker directly behind them that bounced along the walls surrounding them. Dick stiffened and his baby blues caught Wally's, the same dread evident in his face. Dick's body shook as every fiber, every instinct told him to get the hell out of there. This was exactly what he was afraid of.

"I hate you so much," Dick mouthed.

Wally shook his head and then whispered harshly "Sorry, my bad."

They spun around.

The man wasn't exactly street trash. He sported a milk white cowl that masked the upper portion of his face, cutouts admitting two cold orbs. Bleached hair hung limp over his well-defined face along with his pearl white blazer and pants. He was tall and ripped, veins protruding from his neck like some freak mutant. But his eyes…his eyes glowed like two amber flames, almost hypnotizing.

Wally glared at the man and stepped forward, pushing Dick behind him.

"What do you want?"

The man smirked and his lips spread into a malicious grin. With a rather lavish twirl of his hand he pointed toward Dick.

"The raven-haired boy," he said with a role of his tongue, a thick accent butchering each word.

Wally felt his friend flinch. Dick's mind was reeling, the wheels in his head spinning as he searched through every file, every memory stashed there. What connection did he have with this guy?

_Asian accent… South Korean…_ Dick logged fervently.

"I'm sorry?" Wally called back, evidently mocking the man.

"Don't be a fool, boy," the man sang, still holding that toothy smile. He held up his hand and with a simple twitch he snapped his fingers. A dozen figures leapt from the shadows as if they'd been painted there suddenly and had the two boys surrounded within seconds, all sporting matching white masks. Wally's hand grabbed Dick's and gave him a reassuring squeeze, as if that would somehow save them. Dick took that moment to tap the emergency number on his phone to warn Bruce they were in trouble. Might be helpful to have him around for this one…

…They were instantly jumped from all sides. Dick felt a hand fist in his hair and he spun around leapt in the air sending the force of his outside leg into a shattering side-kick to his attacker's shoulders. The man gave a cry and fell to the ground, left arm completely immobilized. But before Dick could get another breath they were all over him, fists viciously beating him, hands pushing him down. Dick suppressed a cry as the weight forced him to the cold pavement. A boot came down to sit on the back of his head and Dick snarled against the rough surface grating one side of his face, tasting blood. He felt a hand in his hair, stroking it almost affectionately, and let out a hiss of indignation, writhing back against the brute's grip.

Wally lunged at the leader, leaping through the cold night as he brought his fist down hard. But with one small step back the man gained the advantage. Missed by mere inches the masked man swept his own fist up into a vicious uppercut, catching Wally in the gut and sending him to his knees. The red-head gasped and choked on hands and knees, trying to fill his burning lungs. He couldn't breathe.

Dick steadied his breath and closed his eyes as groping hands along his back held him in place. He focused his attention on channeling his energy up his body and through his hands, letting it create a greater power. He breathed steadily, focusing on it, letting that negative energy fester and boil. Then he clenched his fists and twisted his body around, inhaling as he curled his back and brought his knees to his chest and breathing out as he let the spring go and fiercely kicked out at his captors, sending a few flailing backwards from the force. From the kick he twisted around again, breaking all other holds on him and bent back, hold his arms up and launching his lithe body into an impressive backflip, soaring gracefully over his captors.

"Not so turbed now are you?" Dick smirked.

Only he never got to finish his berating speech when a length of wire was suddenly thrown around his neck from behind. Dick growled as the offending device bit through his flesh with a sick elegance and painted a ring of crimson around his neck. He struggled violently, hands flying behind him, clenching the wire that was trying to impale him. It ate through the rough skin of his hands, sending a blood trail down his neck and chest. He swallowed the stifled moan that tried to escape his lips, his fingers gingerly feeling about the wire. It was rough and woven, charred pieces ripping into his flesh like glass, nothing like smooth flux wire. Then it all clicked. It was a wire saw, a vicious device capable of easily cutting through wood, plastic, soft metals, and _bone_.

Dick instantly began calculating every possible escape scenario, but was brought to a harsh end as his head was wrenched up suddenly and he was forced to looking ahead, miserably watching the white-masked man brutishly smash a gun across Wally's temple, the boy gasping and wheezing in his hold. Dick was cornered. Panting and grimacing in defeat he forced himself to yield. As he reluctantly directed his body to relax and focus on the situation, Dick felt a hand slither along his waist. He shuddered at the coldness of it. A figure in a dark hood and cape glided around to face him. The hood of black sateen was drawn back and the outlines of a woman stood before him. Her eyes ruthless and unforgiving, her jaw tight, raven hair pulled taut almost painfully and lips drawn back in a malicious smirk. She surveyed him with an eye of possession, eating away at the walls of his propriety. He grit his teeth, still refusing to let go of the wire still embedded into his flesh, and glared, assuring her he wasn't compliant to any of this.

"Let him go…" Dick demanded, eyes fleeing to Wally – the ginger's freckles standing out against his paled features as his arm was brutally shoved up his back and glittering knife gnawed at his throat. "I'll do whatever you say, just let him go."

"Dick, don't…" he heard Wally moan.

"Mmmm," her thick, honey-laced voice cooed as she narrowed her eyes at the younger boy. "You're quick at making demands aren't you? I think you misunderstand. This is _our_ game, _we_ make the demands." Her fingers trailed along his face almost tenderly, prizing him, making Dick's blood seethe. He flinched against her touch, growling in indignation. "Tell me," she said, her nails digging into his jaw as she spun around to give him full view of his tortured friend, "What would you do for that boy?" She looked at the white masked man and nodded, "Murdock, if you would."

Dick watched mortified as Murdock suddenly in one fluid motion wrenched his knife across Wally's collarbone, crimson instantly splaying out like spilled ink onto the ginger's shirt. The red-head screamed behind clenched teeth, fighting against his captor aimlessly. Dick battled against the wire again, only succeeding in making it worse. But he didn't care, all the pain was gone. His best friend was being used as blackmail and Dick had nothing, no plan of action other than to save his friend.

The man swept his blade across Wally's shoulder a second time, only going opposite - leaving a crude X across each of the boy's shoulder-blades. Wally hissed against the pain but refused to allow a scream. He had forced himself to swallow it down, for Dick's sake. He didn't want to make it any worse than it already was.

"You bastards, stop!" Dick cried, struggling ruthlessly now. They had pulled the last string and now he was furious.

The woman studied Dick amid his thrashing about, his eyes never leaving the red-head. She suppressed a low chuckle. "This is going to be easier than I thought." She grabbed hold of Dick's chin again and forced him to look at her. She felt his jaw tense in defiance as his chest heaved and eyes flashed. "You will do exactly as I say, boy. No defiance, no fighting, or your little friend will get the short end of the stick. Do we have an understanding?"

"Who are you?" Dick breathed, his mind spinning.

The quality of her voice deepened, "An advocate for the Blood Atonement."

Dick flinched at the name, knowing it well.

"Wait…_The_ BA? The underground cult? Then you're…" his eyes narrowed as he studied her further, "…Diana LeBaron, the frontrunner of the BA _and_ the founder's _daughter_," he spat coldly. "Heh, you've come to the wrong side of town, lady. You heard of the Bats? He's raging paranoid about not being there to enjoy a good fight. Pretty sure he's got you in his scope now, relishing the moment he can _tear you apart_."

Diana suddenly was in his face, practically nose to nose. Dick flinched back. "We have something he doesn't, kid. Leverage. I know him well enough to know he would never carelessly jeopardize the lives of two innocent boys."

Dick cringed in disgust as her lips brushed against his neck, traveling to his ear. "You're mine now," she whispered, tracing a trail of blood with a finger.

* * *

**Yep. I left you there! If you want me to continue make sure to shoot me a review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW. Guys I was totally blown away by the response this got! Thank you so much for taking the time to review and let me know your thoughts! And on that note I'll touch base on a few questions asked. First of all, I'm not sure where to go as far as the birdflash aspect of this goes. I figured I'd leave that up to you guys. But I know a few people asked about this so I thought I'd cover that. So in your review just let me know what you'd like to see in this and I'll way it out. **

**Also Bobby Corwen (who wrote a wonderful review, thank you so much!) asked, "I gotta ask: will this be one of those fics where the evil organization tortures them of blackmails them to become evil?" It is, but it isn't. It's not the typical tortured-into-alliance story. It's got a special twist to it. Right now we're just diving into the beginnings of the story, but I promise the plot gets very elaborate. I put a lot of time into working out my plots and storylines, and I refuse to write stuff that's non-original. So promise the torture and blackmail is not my basis for this story! It's just a piece that ultimately makes up the bigger picture. lol. If that answers your question! It'll get better as we get further into the story! :D **

**ALSO a little warning, there is a bit of adult material in this chapter. Nothing much. Just thought I'd warn you so I don't get any hate. lol. **

**As a side note: this chapter definitely shines a lot of light on Diana's psychotic evilness *insert grin* I warn you (and will probably keep warning you) it doesn't get any better. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"So…"

Diana circled him as he wrestled helplessly beneath the lofty shackles that suspended him from above, his toes just brushing the cold cement floor. He couldn't remember how long he'd been there. Maybe a few days. Dick adjusted, his muscles straining and screaming for freedom. The bruises that had now blossomed along the contours of his exposed chest and back ached in a never ending spiel of agony. Proof of the countless beatings he'd been subject to the previous day. He closed his eyes in a feeble attempt to relax his breathing. He felt trapped in a box, walls closing in, air getting thicker, like trying to breathe with a plastic bag over his head. It was hot and sticky, droplets of perspiration building up in little pools at the tips of his dark bangs and dripping down the sides of his face. Dick gasped and writhed around unable to escape. Heart hammering against his chest, a constant reminder of his threatening anxiety. He had to make it stop. He had to focus; to keep his composure, just like Batman had trained him. But the honest truth of it was he was terrified. He had already attempted escape twice. But unlike previous hostage situations these captors were immensely perceptive of his tactics, as if they could sense his next move before he did. And the only reward he got was the blunt edge of a medal tipped bat. His calm façade was being torn away; she was peeling away the mask.

"What has Bruce Wayne told you about me? Hmm?"

Dick could feel her close now. He flinched, his chains clanking at the hindrance, squeezing the lids of his eyes closed as her breath ghosted along this skin of his neck. Her chilled fingertips brushed his face tenderly, goosebumps peaking on his skin at the violation.

"Nasty things I'd assume, knowing him."

Dick struggled to push her sardonic voice from his head. But it never worked. She'd wormed herself in, her words smooth and vindictive, steering the conversation to her advantage.

"I'm guessing he never admitted our little affair, did he? Too tender a subject. Might stick a pin in his reputation, especially with his son."

Dick shook his head, refusing to believe her allegations, his nerves becoming more and more agitated. Bruce would never be so careless…

"I find it hilarious you think I'm believing any of this." Dick chuckled tensely, forcing a grin.

_Keep your cool, Dick. Keep your cool._

But his grin dropped sour as the silence lingered.

"What am I doing here?" he asked seriously.

"You'll find out soon enough…"

_Worse possible answer ever._

She chuckled, drawing closer to him. Her hand lifted to play with a lock of his black hair.

"You know, you and I are a lot alike, Dick," her fingers gliding down to his face, stroking him as if he were some kind of compliant pet. "We've both had something significant taken from us. Something we'd do anything to get back."

"And that makes us friends now?" Dick retorted, avoiding her gaze.

She chuckled and tilted her chin up to whisper in his ear.

"I rather think we could be more than that." She said. Dick tensed, ice rushing up his spine as he breathed deeply to keep from vomiting. "Something like the relationship you and that red-head share…"

The wind suddenly left Dick's lungs then and he recoiled back.

"What?"

"You act so surprised. It's obvious you know… you both." Her voice got an edge to it as she looked away. "The way you look at each other. The way you both are so _bent_ on protecting one another. It's cute." Her gaze turned back to his and her eyes narrowed, analyzing him. "I can see right through that front, Dick. That mask you use to safeguard your feelings. You love him don't you?"

"Shut up," Dick growled through clenched teeth.

"And if you _love him,_" she pressed on, brutally grasping his chin, "You'll lower your guard and _do as I say_. Or I'll make sure his body is broken in every way possible and every inch of his skin marred _permanently_." She chuckled and came closer, brushing her lips against his. "Not only that…my men seem to have taken a fancy to him. I certainly won't hold them back if you continue this noncompliance."

Dick felt his insides burn. She had gone too far. He trembled in rage, swearing if he was freed even _Batman_ wouldn't be able to stop him from butchering this woman alive.

"I _hate you_," Dick hissed behind clenched teeth, biting his tongue from saying more.

"And why exactly is that I wonder?" she dared.

Dick just stared at her.

"Are you expecting a response or was that a rhetorical question?" he countered.

"Mmm. I rather think you _do_ like me, Dick," she sneered, almost mockingly. "And if you don't, I suggest you rethink your priorities here. Wally's not getting any safer."

Dick never heard the last part. Instead he spat on her, his eyes flashing with contempt. Then before he could stop himself he cried, "No, believe me you malicious, deceiving bag of _filth_, I hate you with EVERY. SINGLE. FIBER. of my being. And I swear to god if I get out of this I'll slaughter you, _slowly_, and feed what's left of your _repulsive flesh_ to the birds."

She wiped his saliva off her cheek, a sly grin suddenly rising on the side of her face. "That's quite the litany, _Richard,_" she said, her voice going cold. Dick's stomach suddenly twisted, his eyes wide with regret, realizing his rash mistake. Wally would pay for what he just did.

"You _are_ a sharp one," she added, that malicious grin still etched on her face, "but rudeness will not be tolerated."

With that her claw-like nails swiped viciously across his face, instantly painting a large gash across his left cheek. Without warning he yelped in surprise, cringing back, blood beginning to stream down his face like tear tracks.

Then suddenly her lips were brushing his face. He had no time to react before her tongue slithered out and licked the stream of blood, moaning at her own morbid amusement. He admitted a rasping gasp and tried flinching away, wriggling like a worm on hook. But her hand merely grabbed a fistful of his hair and wrenched him back, the lips now sucking at the wound, bleeding it out.

"Stop, please," Dick pleaded, coughing back tears as he felt his body submit to the violation, realizing his defeat.

_For Wally,_ he told himself, helping ease his torture. "_Doing this for Wally…"_

"I can still feel your resentment, Richard," she said in between kisses. "Bury it _now._"

Dick's mind was battling, gasping for air as he felt walls lean in on him again, trapping him. He couldn't. He couldn't give in. Not to her, not to the enemy. It was his duty. But Wally…

No. His _duty_ was to keep Wally safe. And he would do anything to ensure it stayed that way.

Dick jumped as she suddenly snapped her fingers, her gaze now directed to the barred door. The only entrance to his prison. "Murdock!" she called. Locks and bolts cracked as the door was opened and the man with the white cowl immerged along with two other henchmen dragging a struggling form. Bright ginger hair peaked out from behind his captures.

_Wally_…

Blazing green eyes met his and Dick saw Wally's expression pale at his state. They had been separated ever since they arrived at their penitentiary. It had been like hell not knowing what had happened to Wally. What they were doing to him. Dick made a quick scan of him, noting a few tears in his shirt and minor scrapes but he seemed otherwise fine.

"Dick…" Wally gasped, horrified at his friends brutal display at the center of the room. Semi-nude from the waist up Dick's skin spoke signs of a recent beating, the dim light above casting eerie shadows along his stretched and overextended muscles.

A clanking of metal above and Dick felt his body begin to descend, his feet no longer brushing but resting on the cold floor beneath him. The shackles were removed and Dick found himself heave forward, no control over his traumatized limbs. He slumped against the ground, hands breaking his fall. How long _had_ he been chained there? His muscles felt sluggish; strength completely eradicated. He grunted in an attempt to lift himself but found he couldn't. His shoulders and back where screaming in agony.

He vaguely heard a scuffle, hardly noticing what was going on until he felt comforting hands lift him. They were warm and caring, unlike Diana's violating touch. He raised his head to find Wally seating him in his lap, cradling him protectively. Dick sighed and rested his head against the boy's chest, feeling shielded from the outside world, as if nothing could separate them. He drank in the small moment they were permitted, pretending they were someplace else. Someplace devoid of this hell.

"I'm here, Dick. I'm here," Wally whispered, feeling the boy's racing heart against his own. He wrapped his arms around the boy's still smaller frame, green eyes glaring threateningly at the woman standing above him, insistent on allowing them another moment.

Diana frowned, not enjoying their emotional display.

"Alright enough of the sentimentalities," she twirled her fingers, and in an instant the two boys were wrenched violently apart. Dick had the strength enough to reach out and grasp Wally's hand, holding onto it for a mere second before they were torn away.

"NO!" Wally screamed, thrashing about like a madman. "Let him go!" He looked at Diana, his eyes pleading. "Please, whatever you have planned, use me instead. I'll do whatever you say, whatever you want, _willingly_. Just leave him alone."

"Mmm…" she paused, as if considering his offer. "Tempting, if I wasn't already so _attached_."

With that her fingers grasped a handful of Dick's raven hair and pulled him brutally to his feet. Dick made a guttural hiss, evidently silencing his cries as he swayed unsteadily on his feet.

"Don't get too excited, Wally," she smiled. "You have a part to play in this. The show has only just begun…"

* * *

**Yes, yes. I'm prepared for the pitchforks and knifes. I'm horrible I know. lol**

**REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU FREE BATMAN SHAPED COOKIES!**

**btw-for those of you who don't know I have a birdflash centric tumblr if any of you are interested. You can find me at minimejonas!**


End file.
